


1am Fairytale

by Zuramaru_trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, P much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuramaru_trash/pseuds/Zuramaru_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaru wasn't too sure how this habit came into existence but here she was, telling Yoshiko fairytales at 1am over Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1am Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I haven't written much in years but I love Yohamaru so much???? Based on a hc i sent to hoshlzorarins on Twitter.  
> Sorry if either girl is ooc, haven't gotten the hang of either of them yet. Also sorry about the pacing and length.

Hanamaru wasn't too sure how this habit came into existence but here she was, telling Yoshiko fairytales at 1am over Skype.  She was just about to reach the end of the story before she heard the other end grow silent. Yoshiko was laying down, her face free from all emotion that showed just an hour ago. 'She's so cute.' Maru thought as a blush invaded her cheeks. "Sweet dreams, zura" She whispered, beginning to close her laptop.  
  
"That story was stupid." Yoshiko croaked, her eyes, now opened, were droopy and her face splotchy.  
  
Maru smiled as she felt a tug at her heart.  Yoshiko had never flat out said she never liked a story Maru has told her. She missed the  approval that she never noticed. "I'm not finished." She softly protested.  
  
"Still stupid, explain how someone can feel a pea through all those mattresses."  
  
"Yoshiko-"  
  
"Besides," Yoshiko began, breaking eye contact "judging someone based on things they can't help isn't right."  
  
There was a short silence, Maru felt her air grow stale. She wondered if the same happened to Yoshiko's air.  
  
"Did it happen again?" Maru finally asked already knowing the answer. Yoshiko wasn't always one to open up and usually when she did, it'd quickly be covered up with her coping mechanism. But lately she's been letting herself vent towards Maru without covering it up with the Fallen Angel's antics.  
  
"Y-Yeah. This time they were nice enough to leave notes" Her voice was shaky but she still smiled. "I'm glad I can talk to you about this Zuramaru."  
  
"Zura." She whispered feeling her face grow hot and thanked god the lighting was poor. "I'm glad you're willing to talk to me," her smile faltering into a frown "But you know everyone else is here for you too, right?"  
  
"I-I know it's just easier talking to you."  Was Yoshiko blushing? Maybe her face was still red from the crying. "That doesn't bother you, does it?" Her words were unsure as she forced each one out.  
  
"Of course not!" Maru practically shouted before she remembered she was supposed too be asleep. "I mean," she took a deep breath "I love you- I mean- I love talking to you, about anything really."  Nice safe Maru, real smooth.  
  
"Good, because I love talking to you too."  
  
It was quiet for a little bit again, only the air was no longer stale. It was just them enjoying the company of each other. Maru told Yoshiko the ending then Yoshiko told her own version of Princess and the Pea, which was just the princess staying with a cute villager, eating peas then getting married and were the best queens any kingdom had seen. By the time Maru looked at the clock it was 3:30am, she contemplated just staying up for the rest of the day.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I bet you could feel a pea underneath mattresses." She smiled "Good night, Zuramaru."  Then she ended the call.  
  
Red made it's way onto her face yet again but this time, she decided to swim in it. She was positively gushing and there was no way sleep was happening.


End file.
